Lero's new life
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: What would happen if Lero has enaugh of the Earl, runs away and meets Allen who takes him to the Order ? His life will completely change, with new experiences like having real friends,fun,sadness...and love...DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION IF INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the 100 Acre woods lived a pumpkin head umbrella by the name of Lero. Lero was a happy and joyful umbrella, unless his owner was mistreating him, that is.

Lero loved his owner, the Earl that is, however he had run away, because it had hurt him quite a bit that the other day his owner had punished him for a petty little things of asking a harmless question.

So he ran away and being a special umbrella which could transform into a human shape it was easy.

So now he was wandering through the 100 Acre Woods, when he suddenly realised that he had no idea where he was.

"Oh NOES, lero, Lero is lost!" shouted the pumpkin head umbrella in distress.

A stream of tears ran down his face as he flew around in circles. Crying helplessly he yelled, "HELP!"

Suddenly he realised that he was rather loud and that could attract unwanted attention. Nervously he peeked over the bushes, watching the shadows shift, unsure if he had attract any wild animals attention.

Although he had some special skills like transforming into a boy, he was not sure if he would be able to fight against some of the wild animals which lived in the forest.

The Earl had always warned him about the dangers of those animals, because some of them possesed magic skills as well.

But whatever was coming now, he better would be able to fight in his human form.

Quickly he transformed and his umbrella body dissapeared in a bright light and in the next second a slim young boy, who seemed around 15, with wispy brown and light orange hair was standing there, wearing nothing...well, apart from his own skin.

He had forgotten to take clothes with him...

All the sudden he felt exposed. The chilling wind blew down his naked back and before he realised it, whatever was making the bushes rustle was a mere step away from seeing him, wait make that seeing him right now.

Lero yelped, literally, but instead of a wild animal that his master had warned him about so many times, it was a mere boy probably his age with silvery white hair.

You could have said the scence was awkard, two boys one naked and one clearly stupified in a small patch of the forest.

"Erm hi..." began the white haired, "You see um... I'm err kinda... lost."

Lero stared. Now was the time to do that voice alter-y thing that master had taught him, just incase he was in a situation like this.(It would be weird if he used his normal umbrella voice, it doesn't sound very human.)

He hummed nervously and said, "U-uhm hi are you lost? I think I'm a bit lost too, but I think I might know my way around, I've been here quite a few times."

A little bit not true, he wasn't very often outside, only togheter with his master, because he could propably get attacked by those dangerous animals. Lero had never tried to go out by himself.

But he had if he wanted to escape his old, cruel master... and to be honest, that boy looked really nice, he couldn't sense any danger from him...

Then there was another thing he needed to survive in this new freedom he had aquired, he had to learn to talk with other only natural not to talk with other people when you are an umbrella, so he really needed those experiences."W-what's your name?" he shyly asked the other boy, who stared at him with confusion written all over his face.

The white-haired boy jumped in surprise and answered, "Oh, how rude of me, I just spaced out for a bit! I am sorry for that, my name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you ! And what's your name?" He smiled warmly to Lero and gave him his hand to shake it. Lero was surprised how easy it was to talk with a human except his master, of course,so he answered happy " Well, my name is Lero."

"Lero," Allen repeated, his face going from a happy smile to a dreaded face (the one that he got when he saw his master), but then he stopped and thought, best not to jump to conclusions.

"Uh," began Lero realising the mistake he had made, this was the Exorcist boy, "My friends call me Lero, but my whole name is Leroy Chaplam," yeah as if, thought Lero, it was just a random name out of the hat.

"Oh I see," replied Allen, so he's not a pumpkin head of an umbrella, "Um, I'm kinda lost, but wait, you need clothes."

Lero felt himself flush, Ah crap, he thought.

"Here," said Allen, holding out his Exorcist coat for Lero, who awkwardly put his arms through and wrapped it around himself.

"Okay," said Allen, "Time to get myself unlost."

"Well then, we have to go to..." Lero stopped and started to think of where they are, although he had panicked in the first instance, now he was calmer he had to think.

Hmm, did't his old master told him about a really big and old tree? Many animals lived there, it was the heart of the forest, the protecter of its inhabitants. The whole tree was humongous, and it led to a path that would lead them to a small village.

"So, Allen... um, I know theres a huge tree in the forest, if we could find it, it will be easy to get out of the forest...I think..." he mumbled under his breath. He still had the voice of his master in his head, warning about the wild animals which could attack them on the way.

Allen nodded and asked, "Which direction do we have to go? Maybe its better if you go first, I am bad at finding my way as it is," he said a little embarassed to Lero. Lero smiled and pointed in the direction of a group of bushes, the same were Allen first had shown up.

"Let's try this way, my intuition is telling me it's this was."

"Then let's go."

They stumbled through the woods, passing the big tree that Lero remembered his master telling him about, after following the path for a while they reached a small village.

They entered the village, walking down the street, the place was eerily quiet.

"Let's get a room in the Inn," suggested Allen, picking up the pace and walking to the hanging wooden sign that stated Inn.

As they stepped over the threshold, there was not a person in sight, all there was were clothing and dust.

Akuma had been stared with wide eyes at the empty place.

This village had been once full of life, with happiness, joy, emotions, he remembered from the time he had visited with Rhode. But now it seemed like a grave nobody knew of.

Of course Lero had seen how his master destroyed villages with no mercy, creating flaming hellholes here and there, but to see a place after a Akuma attack, it was different, there were remains, proof that people existed, while the Earl's power wiped everything out and nothing remained.

The Akuma They had always left before the villages or cities were completely destroyed, well, usually when Lero was taken by Rhode or another noah. It send shiver down his skin, even under the coat.

He looked to Allen and was scared somehow. Allens face was pale but unnatural calm, he looked all over the place and then slowly started to search in the houses.

Lero was confused,didn't the exorcist knew nothing living could be found after a Akuma attack? They were standing now in front of an old church, broken and painted black. Allen slowly went inside it, staring at the cross which still hung there, lopsided, but it was there, showing an almost mocking promise of protection while clothing was scattered around. Lero watched how Allen kneed down in front of it, then the white-haired boy started to speak, now no longer able to hide his trembling voice: "Please... please forgive me... for not being able to save those people, while they were crying for help in their worst situation... let your mercy come down and take their souls with you."

A single tear ran down his cheek, then he stood up and looked at Lero with sad, tired eyes.

"We should go now, I have to find a place with a phone, this is needed to be reported."

Lero noded, while he noticed the first time in his life, since he ever first had meeted a exorcist,he felt something like regret towords one of them.....

But why?

---

Hey, it's Mao (emi to mao 374) Kamo-chan and I have been working on this little baby and here is chapter 1, hope you enjoyed and for now I think there aren't going to be any relationships.

Disclaimer, Pretty sure I don't own, and nor does Kamo-chan.

Haha, Mao is right, we don't own it( but i wish of course)

i just wanted to say something at the end,too ^^ please review !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yup, yup, I'll return to the Order then," said Allen over the phone, before hanging up, "Bye."

"Lero, where do you live?" asked Allen.

"Err, well I um, got kicked out of home," mumbled Lero.

Now Allen knew what that felt like, his parents had abandoned him since birth and if it wasn't for Mana he'd be dog food.

Lero felt nervous, he didn't like to lie to Allen, who seemed to be against every statement his master said, really nice…

So he just fumbled with the end of Allen's coat and didn't dare to look at his face. But Allen just laughed and patted his shoulder, then he said, "You don't have to worry, I am sure the Order can give you a home for some time, i'll talk to Komui...i think yo just have to work there, we can use every help we get...." he paused and smiled weakly " You have to know...i didn't had a home before my foster father picked me up, but he later died after some years, and i ended at the Order..But i am sure you'll like it there, everybody is really nice there, for example Lavi and Lenalee and...well, Kanda can't be designated as polite..."

"Haha," laughed Lero, he remembered, Lenalee would be the girl Exorcist, Lavi was the Bookman with the hammer and Kanda, was the one who threatened to kill his comrades. Lero smiled nervously, as long as he didn't die then it was fine.

---

"I'm bored," whined Rhode, "Where Lero, I haven't seen him for a while."

The Millennium Earl sighed, "Why don't you try and look for him," he suggested.

"Where is he?" asked Rhode, with no intentions of searching for the missing umbrella.

When silence met her ears she said, "Fine, I'll go look for him myself."

"The Millennium Earl-chan is really mean, i want to know what happened to Lero-chan!" Rhode pouted while she was walking trough the corridors of the mansion. "Hhhmm...maybe I should ask Uncle Tyki to help me..." With that, she started running to the older Noah's room.

---

"Welcome home again Allen!! I am so happy you made it back safe !!" Lenalee cried and hugged Allen happily, " I was worried because of that call you had with Nii-san, so what wa......huh? Who's this boy?" Lenalee had greeted them at the entrance as Allen had expected and was now hugging him. She looked curiously and surprised at Lero, who swallowed nervously. He opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted because suddenly the floor started shaking and people were screaming and running away."Oh no, I totally forgot about that." Lenalee whispered and quickly let go Allen.

Lero looked confused at Allen, who's face had paled as white as snow and had started sweating.

"He's coming..." the exorcist said with wide eyes.

"Who's coming?" Lero asked, but in the next moment the floor bursted out.

"LENALEE, WHY ARE YOU HUGGING A BOY?! I WILL KILL THAT PERVERT WHO TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER NO MATTRER WHO IT IS!!! SUFFER OF MY KOMURIN VII's WRATH AND DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!"

Approaching them, on his new built Komurin VII and a completely wild and dangerous Komui in his over protective sister complex mood was coming.

"What?! What the hell s this?! " Lero screamed. The next moment Allen grabbed his left arm and was running away in high speed, followed by Komui on his Komurin.

"Well, how can i explain that?" Allen panted while he was running, "That guy on this robot is Lenalee's big brother who has a veryyyy big sister complex...."

Lero just stared with wide open mouth and stammered: " Wh-what?! " He thought, Where have i landed myself now?!

"KOMUI!" shouted Lenalee, whacking her older brother with the metal clipboard that resided in her hands, "Honestly have some self-control, this is a poor child!"

Komui glanced at his sister sheepishly and said, "But Lenalee, it was an octapi!"

"That's enough Brother," said Lenalee sending him flying off into the distance with a kick.

"I'm sorry," smiled the girl, looking at both Allen and Lero who were frozen in rapt attention, "Brother tended to um... over react a lot, don't mind him though, now where was I? Welcome to the Order, I assure you that everyone here is very normal, so what's you name?"

"Uh, Leroy Chaplam," mumbled Lero, the name felt alien on his lips.

"Leroy, then?"

"Lero," corrected Lero, "Everyone calls me that."

"Lero. Nice to meet you Lero," grinned Lenale, "Oh and Allen, go debreif, i'll give Lero a tour."

"See you later then, Lero," bade Allen and walked off.

Lero walked behind Lenalee and wondered again, how difficult the human relationships seemed to be. He was not sure if he would be able to have one...or even more ! His master had never told him about this fact of life, and just by looking how the Noah's reacted to each other hasn't really helped him with understanding it. Hopefully he would get used to it how crazy some of those people were.

"And? How do you like it here? " Lenalee asked him while they were walking down the corridor.

"Uhm,i don't know....." Lero smiled shyly to her, " I think i have to get used to living with those crowds of people here, but most of them seemed nice to me by looking at them.."

"Oooh, don't worry, one month and you will feel like you have ben here for a long time! Just ask Allen, he knows that. Of course some of the people here are a bit...special, but that doesn't mean they want to harm you" she explained, but suddenly her face lit up with consternation.

"Oh my, how stupid of me!! I am talking about nonsense and you are still wearing just the coat! You must be freezing cold!" With that, she took his arm and the second time in this day Lero was being dragged around. Thirty minutes later he was finally wearing more then just the coat, he was wearing now a dark orange jacket, a black shirt with white collar under it, together with black trousers and boots.

"Heyy, it doesn't look bad on you, i like it!" Lenalee smiled while Lero was checking himself out at a big mirror. He was surprised that he really didn't looked bad in them.

"Ah, but I better give you a pair of pyjamas, its already late and you must be tired, right?" Lero nodded, he was it. All the trouble here was interesting and new to him, but felt he needed sleep his sleeping clothes on his arms, a single blue shirt with black, loose trousers, he was guided by Lenalee to his own room. She wished him a good night, and finally Lero was alone. Sleepily he put his pyjamas on and slid into bed. The day was really long, so much new and unknown to him, meeting all this people at the Order....

And those exorcists..they were really nice to him......he was looking forward to meet Allen and Lenalee tomorrow again.....But before he could thing about more, sleep gentle took his body and he closed his Lero drifted to sleep he had a dream, it wasn't nightmarish or those good ones you forget when you wake up, no in the dream he was in a white room and there were mirrors, walking towards one of them he saw a reflection but not of him, looking back was a sandy-haired male, smiling in a oldly nostalgic way. The face seemed familiar, though Lero could not figure where he had seen it before.

"Hey Lero," said a soft tenor, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, how do you know my name, and what do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Lero, don't you know who I am?"

"No," replied Lero flatly, "No, why should I?"

"Lero? Wait, if you're here, but that's not possible, Lero, where are you now?"

"Here?"

"No when you're awake?"

"Uh..." began Lero, as his vision began to cloud black and he heard a voice calling his name.

"Lero, Lero, wake up."

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked shielding his eyes from the sun.

"The Black Order, remember? Allen brought you here," said the girl.

"Oh, right I remember now, sorry Lenalee," apologised Lero.

"No don't worry, but it's time you get up," said Lenalee, "Brother wants to meet you properly today."

"Oh okay..."

"Get ready I'll wait for you in the cafeteria," said Lenalee, getting up."Hhuaah..." still a bit tired Lero rubbed his eyes and got up,then he started putting his clothes on. That dream....he couldn't remembered he had ever dreamed at the Noah's mansion, sometimes he had felt something moving inside his head...a light, soft flash of something he couldn't describe. There were never clear pictures, but sometimes it was like someone gentle stroked his hair and whispering words......but every time he tried to think of it, it disappeared, it was like trying to catch Earl just said that was nothing, saying it was impossible to dream because he had no real soul inside him.

Who was that boy? He wanted to see his face again, it felt somehow important to remember it, which was oddly because he had never seen that boy in his whole life! And it had been a long life together with the Earl!

With a sigh about that mystery, he closed his jacket and walked out of his room, where LEnalee still was waiting.

"So, lets go" she said, "Although my brother wants to see you quickly, I think you should eat something at first, thats always the best start in the morning...well, that what's Allen always say.."

They reached the big hall and again Lero was surprised how many people actually lived at the Order, at every desk they were standing, talking or eating. " First we should give you some food..." Lenalee walked up to the counter, where Lero first met Jerry.

The pink-haired man was carrying a stir-fry wok when he turned around to see Lero and Lenalee.

"Good morning Lenalee, had a good rest?" he asked.

"Yes I did," replied Lenalee.

"Oh and who's this?" said Jerry, noticing Lero.

"Uh, Lero," said Lenalee before Lero could open his mouth.

"Oh we have another cute one, so what would you like to eat, I can make anything you like," asked Jerry.

After they had picked up their food, they went to an empty table. After a while they were joined by a tower of plates and Allen.

"Morning Lero," said Allen, smiling as he started on his first plate of food.

"Morning Allen," mumbled Lero, chewing on his bacon.

Lero was stil thinking about that weird dream he had, so he nearly dropped his fork as he noticed how much Allen was eating, you could see the food disappear within minutes."Thats nothing to worry, because he has a parasite-type innocence, he always eats so much", Lenalee laughed and started eating as well.

The orange-haired boy just stared and continued eating his food. It seemed like there wasn't anything which was possible if you were real human, especially as an Exorcist. Although the bacon, eggs and the toast he had ordered smelled really good, he couldn't bring himself to eat it, his mind still was occupied with the weird dream he had. So he just listened half-heartedly to the talk between Allen and Lenalee.

"By the way, wheres Lavi and Kanda? They promised, well Lavi did, they would come eating breakfast with us, and Kanda is never late!"

"I don't care if this girly-man is not coming, you know good enough it will end with both of us are trying to kill each other, he always irritates me!" Allen mumbled and filled his mouth with food.

"You are only saying that because you don't want to tell you really like him" Lenalee teased him and started giggling as the white haired almost choked on his food. While she was patting his back to free his throat, she said, " By the way, there are they! Heeeey, Lavi, Kanda! Over here!!"

Lero looked up, distracted by his thoughts and saw two young men walking towards them. The first one had fire red hair, a big smile on his face and a green eye, the other was covered by an eyepatch, he wildly waved with one hand, the other just snorted and looked away. He was Japanese by his looks, with long, black hair tied up into a ponytail and dark blue eyes, which looked pretty grumpy and annoyed towards them. Without a word, he at down, but Lavi greeted happily, "Good morning, you two!! Oooh, and hi to you yo boy, whats your name?"

"Lero" he said and looked away,his mind wandering again to his dream. His eyes wandered over the crowd of people, he saw how Kanda and Allen started bickering, other ones chatting or eating, then his look swept towards the big door. His breath stopped for a moment, his heart started beating so wild, like it never had, his head felt like it would leave him. At the door, there was standing a boy, in black trousers and a red shirt with sandy-golden hair. Like trough a veil he heard how Allen stopped fighting with Kanda and shouted towards the boy:

"Hey Timcampy, over there, we are here!!"

The boy turned his head and looked to them, his golden eyes meeting Leros. It was the boy in his dream.--

And that's the second chapter, anyone want to fix it up and be a beta go ahead… I'm too lazy to do it -Mao

Yeah, she is right...we both are to busy( and not good enaugh) to correct the whole chapters full to the end.....so guys, hopefully you liked that chapter ! Please don't be angry, i know it took us long to put it on...its because poor Emi also has to check my written part because i am from germany, i am not very good with english...^^"

Ah yes, and please review !!!

-Kamo-chan


End file.
